The structure of a typical prior art connector will be described in detail referring to the accompanying drawings, FIGS. 4 and 5.
The conventional connector includes a jack 10 (FIG. 4) and a plug 10a (FIG. 5) for insertion into the jack 10 to make an electrical connection therebetween, the jack 10 having a housing 11 formed of insulating material such as resin and having a square or rectangular cross section and electric contact elements 12 equally spaced on the inside wall of the housing 11.
The plug 10a includes a housing 11a formed of insulating material and electric contact elements 12a placed on a center portion of the housing 11a corresponding to the electric contact elements 12 of the jack 10.
When the plug 10a is inserted into the jack 10, each of electric contact elements 12 and 12a are in contact and an electrical connection is obtained between the plug 10a and the jack 10.
A common demand among customers is a reduction in the space between the electric contact elements which would produce connectors which are highly dense compared to the connector just described. However, the smaller the space between the contact elements, the greater the possibility of short circuits occurring between the adjacent electric contact elements 12 in the jack 10 and between the adjacent electric contact elements 12a in the plug 10a or increased crosstalk due to the electrical and magnetic induction. Thus simply reducing the gap between the electric contact elements in a conventional connector has limitations.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to supply miniaturized, highly dense, low cross talk connectors that are free of short circuits between the electric contact elements although the space between the electric contact elements is reduced.